The subject invention relates to a connecting fitting for a detachable connection of two angularly abutting furniture walls, consisting of two each fittings which are mounted on one of the furniture walls, one of which is provided with a spring mounted holding tongue which is mounted transverse to its longitudinal axis and which extends into the other fitting and engages behind a stop protrusion of the corresponding fitting.
Connecting fittings of the type mentioned are known per se.
In a known connecting fitting of the type mentioned the holding tongue is mounted axially stationary in the corresponding fitting. The stop protrusion of the other fitting extends in an oblique position to a stop rib of the holding tongue, thus ensuring that the two furniture walls being connected be pulled solidly towards each other under any circumstances.
Such a structure requires the maintaining of very low tolerances, since otherwise the desired solid connection of the two furniture walls is not achievable.